Debout les morts!
by julielal
Summary: Voldie parti rejoindre ses ancêtres, la vie de Harry devrait devenir calme. A moins que certains ne reviennent d'entre les morts et ne chamboulent son monde... Oui, le sommaire est naze, mais l'histoire... Ben, pas beaucoup mieux en fait. Ma première fic.
1. Chapter 1

Attention: spoilers DH, si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se passe dans le tome 7, ne lisez pas! Je prends par ailleurs la liberté d'ignorer certains événements malheureux survenus à la fin du livre.

Disclaimer: si je possédais quoi que ce soit de cette histoire, vous croyez vraiment que je serais là?

Résumé: Voldemort vaincu, Harry peut enfin espérer avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sa vie sera plus simple maintenant. Sauf, qu'une fois de plus sa vie est chamboulée par le retour impromptu parmis les vivants de quelques vieilles connaissances...

La nuit avait été pour le moins riche en événements: la bataille de Poudlard, la destruction des derniers Horcruxes, les révélations de Rogue lors de son agonie, la mort d'Harry puis son réveil, la fin de Voldemort, la découverte des pertes...

Fred avait été écrasé par un pan de mur et était toujours à l'infirmerie, Remus et Tonks venaient juste de reprendre conscience et Molly refusait obstinément de laisser qui que ce soit soigner le bleu que Bellatrix lui avait fait au bras avant de partir pour un monde meilleur. Un véritable miracle qu'il ait eu si peu de morts... Le peu de Mangemorts ayant survécu au combat était à présent saucissonné dans un cachot en attendant que l'on décide quoi faire d'eux. Les Detraqueurs ne semblaient vraiment pas une option envisageable, et la ministère était pour le moins perturbé là tout de suite, donc faute de mieux on les laissait mariner.

Toute la nuit n'avait été qu'une succession de faux d'artifice, de gens se jetant sur Harry pour le remercier, le serrer contre eux... Libre, Harry était libre. Cette seule pensée lui donnait le vertige. Il voulait aller voir Ginny, la prendre dans ses bras, l'emmener loin... Mais plus que tout, il voulait être seule quelques heures, pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé, à sa vie, à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Etrangement, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de mission, d'objectif atteindre, il se sentait comme désemparé. Il allait passer quelque temps chez les Weasley, mais après? Allait-il revenir faire sa dernière année d'études, allait-il voyager, ou bien chercher du travail?

Harry parvint finalement au point du jour à s'extraire de la foule agglomérée dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et alla seul se promener dans le parc. Le coeur léger et l'esprit troublé, il se dirigea sans même s'en rendre compte vers le lac. Ses pensées vagabondaient en tous sens, il aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour le conseiller, lui dire quoi faire; il aurait eu besoin de Sirius, ou de ses parents. A la pensée de son parrain décédé, Harry ne put contenir un soupir. Il était vraiment très fatigué. Il alla s'asseoir au bord de l'eau et regarda des ronds se former à sa surface. Des ronds de plus en plus grands. Le temps qu'Harry réalise ce qui se passait, de véritables vagues partaient du milieu du lac.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, paniqué. Que se passait-il? Etait-de le calamar géant qui faisait des siennes?

Il en était là de ses refléxions, lorsqu'une boule de lumière aveuglante s'éleva de la source des vagues et flotta lentement dans sa direction. Avec une douceur infinie, la boule avanca jusqu'à la rive, puis s'abaissa jusqu'au niveau du sol et disparut. Harry était aveuglé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et lorsqu'il put enfin rouvrir les yeux, il vit allongé sur le sol des corps. Trois corps, étrangement familiers.

Il s'approcha prudemment des silhouettes, elles respiraient c'était déjà ça . Que s'était-il passé? Et pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivaient toujours à_ lui. _A la lumière naissante de l'aube, Harry reconnut soudain les corps. Son souffle resta prisonnier dans sa poitrine, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba agenouillé à côté de la silhouette la plus proche, une silhouette de femme. La silhouette de sa mère, Lily Potter. A côté d'elle, visiblement endormis, gisaient son mari James, et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Sirius Black.

Nda: intrigue vue et revue, je sais, mais écrite par moi. Ca change tout. J'espère.

Vous voyez la petie boîte là en bas à gauche? Si vous pouviez cliquer dessus et me laisser un petit mot, j'apprécierais.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Regardons les choses en face, non ni les personnages ni une énorme partie de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Il va bien faloir que je 'y fasse.

Bon, suite au chapitre un affrausement court, j'ai essayé de faire un petit effort. Pas très concluant mais bon, je suis encore en rôdage. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment besoin d'un bêta, mais si quelqu'un se porte volontaire je prends quand même!

Merci à tous mes gentils lecteurs, et pour ceux qui ne me lisent pas... et bien tant pis pour eux.

Bon allez c'est parti: Chapitre 2

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut James. Du moins ça avait l'air d'être James.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait à genoux à côté d'elle était plus jeune que James, ses cheveux étaitent plus long, et ses yeux étaient très différents. Ses yeux étaient... exactement comme ses yeux à elle. Le jeune homme la fixait avec un mélange d'incrédulité, d'espoir et de... peur? Il avait l'air à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Lentement, il leva une main et le porta au visage de la femme, il voulait la toucher. S'il pouvait la toucher c'est qu'elle était réelle. Soudain Lily comprit tout, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle était revenue. Lorsqu'elle était morte, elle se rendait compte du temps qui passait instinctivement: 17 ans, elle était partie près de 17 ans. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son fils et se redressa.

« Harry... » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Son fils, son grand fils. Si beau, si fort... Elle le serra contre elle dans une étreinte à lui briser les os et en murmurant son nom, encore et encore. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être ici, et s'en fichait, elle était avec son fils.

Harry était toujours blotti contre sa mère, un million de sentiments et de pensées se livrant une bataille acharnée en lui, lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave et légèrement perplexe dire:

- « Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici? » James regarda alors autour de lui, reconnut le parc de Poudlard, puis vit sa femme serrant quelqu'un contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Lily? » Il avait du mal à y croire. Pourtant la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié il était bel et bien mort, alors que s'était il passé? Sa femme lâcha alors l'inconnu et se jeta sur lui: « James! James! C'est Harry! » « Quoi, mais... » Il était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme: il lui ressemblait de manière stupéfiante. Sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, James s'avanca vers son fils, prit son visage bouleversé entre ses mains, le contempla intensément quelques secondes, puis le serra avec force contre son coeur en murmurant « mon fils... ».

A ce moment, Sirius se redressa à son tour, et voyant la scène de retrouvaille familiales qui se jouait à quelques mètre de lui, resta bouche bée. Lily et James? Mais comment étaient ils arrivés ici? « Exactement comme toi » lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. C'était vrai, il était mort. Dès que possible, il aurait deux mots à dire à sa chère cousine... Se secouant de sa stupeur, il chercha une réplique digne d'un maraudeur pour signaler sa présence. En désespoir de cause il finit finalement par dire: « Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit plus morts? » A ces mots, Harry lâcha son père et fixa son parrain avec des yeux brillants d'émotion. Il s'était passé trop de choses trop vite, il avait subi trop de pression, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Sirius fut ébahi de voir à quel point son filleul avait changé en deux ans: il mesurait facilement 15 centimètres de plus qu'avant, il était encore plus maigre dans son souvenir, ses cheveux étaient trop longs, et quelque chose de dur dans ses traits disait qu'il en avait beaucoup trop vu pour son bien. Sans compter qu'il était tâché d'herbe, de terre et de ce qui ressemblait résolument à du sang. Il devaient avoir débarqué à un moment tout sauf calme. Lentement, Harry s'approcha de son parrain, le serra un moment contre lui avec une force inattendue, puis lui dit d'une voix faible « Tu m'as manqué ».

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il parvenait à prononcer depuis que sa mère l'avait pris contre elle, sa gorge était serrée, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête: comment? Pourquoi?

Au bout de quelques instants, Sirius finit par lui demander s'il savait ce qui s'était passé, ce qui bien sûr n'était pas le cas.

« Bon, et bien on va aller demander à Dumbledore, il saura sûrement. » dit tranquillement le parrain (je vais lui faire une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser... Oulah je craque moi, Don Corleone, sors de ce corps immédiatement!) Harry se rembrunit à ces mots.

« Oui, j'imagine qu'on peut poser la question à son portrait... »

« Son portrait? » demanda James, perplexe.

« Il est mort il y un an » dit Harry. Les trois adultes furent choqués à cette nouvelle, Dumbledore, si sage et si puissant, qui aurait cru qu'il mourrait un jour? « Comment c'est arrivé? » demanda Lily.

« C'est... compliqué. » Harry ne se sentait pas la force de tout leur raconter maintenant, il était trop fatigué et trop bouleversé pour ça. Juste à cet instant, une énorme gerbe d'étincelles multicolores explosa dans le ciel.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça? » demanda James, alarmé. Cela avait il quelque chose à voir avec leur retour?

« Du calme, c'est juste un feu d'artifice. Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête. » Harry parut réfléchir un instant puis rajouta « Vu comme c'est parti, c'est même mois de fête ». En voyant l'expression de ses parents et de son parrain Harry se dit qu'ils méritaient une explication:

« La guerre est finie » Ses parents avaient l'air perplexes. Sirius quant à lui semblait à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la fierté.

« Attends une minute, ça veut dire qu'il est mort? » Harry acquiesca « Tu l'as...? »

« Oui et non. Techniquement parlant, il s'est tué lui-même. » répondant Harry avec un petit sourire. James et Lily pensaient comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais c'était si énorme... James finit finalement par poser la question qui les taraudaient lui et sa femme « C'est bien de Voldemort que vous parlez là? » En voyant Sirius et Harry faire oui de la tête, les heureux parents explosèrent de joie et serrèrent une fois de plus leur fils contre eux en lui disant combien ils étaient fiers de lui.

Harry était parti depuis près de deux heures, et Ron et Hermione commençaient à s'inquiéter. Il se seraient même inquiétés plus tôt s'ils n'vaient pas passé tout ce temps à fêter la victoire dans une salle de classe vide. Ils décidèrent donc de partir à la recherche de leur ami. Il était probablement dans le parc, cherchant un peu de tranquillité. Force était d'avouer que l'ambiance dans le château était pour le moins euphorique. Fred s'était enfui de l'infirmerie en douce, et avec George ils avaient décidé de fêter la fin de la guerre dans les règles de l'art, ce qui impliquait des pétards, des feux d'artifices et une grande quantité d'alcool. La Grande Salle était à deux doigts de se transformer en lupanar.

Se tenant par la main, Ron et Hermione sortirent du château. Ils étaient soulagés d'échapper au vacarme. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lac, ils savaient qu'Harry aimait cet endroit. Lorsqu'il virent quatre personnes assises dans l'herbe en train de parler, ils se dirigèrent vers elles dans le but de leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu le héros de la fête. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que leur ami était l'un d'entre eux, qu'un autre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sirius, et que les deux restants présentaient une similitude frappante avec ses parents. Une fois à environ trois mètre du petit groupe, Hermione réalisa de qui il était constitué, et tomba évanouie entre les bras d'un Ron sous le choc.

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Maintenat soyez des amours, cliquez sur la petite boîte là en bas et dites moi ce que vous en pensez (ayez pitié quand même, je démarre).


	3. Chapter 3

Ouhouh, 5 reviews en moins de 24 heures (éxécute une petite danse de la victoire).

Mes petits lecteurs: MERCI!

Missgege93, Rafikis, Nanou01: Merci, merci, merci. Vous êtes des anges!

Diane: l'idée me plaît bien je dois dire, il faut que j'examine la question mais il y a du potentiel pour du bon comique avec Patmol et Cornedrue s'il revient...

Disclaimer: Bon, je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça mais... non: je ne suis pas JKR. Par conséquent, seule l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient, les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ne me rendront malheureusement pas richissime.

Bon, je suis au taquet là, alors hop: la suite!

Chapitre 3

« Euh, Harry...? » parvint à balbutier Ron. Il avait beau se demander comment trois morts pouvaient être en train de tailler une bavette à trois mètres de lui, il séchait sur la réponse. Harry se retourna vers lui avec un sourire radieux, puis voyant Hermione écroulée sur le sol il se précipita vers elle et commença à lui administrer de petites tapes sur les joues en disant son nom. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle vit Harry et lui dit l'air amusé et soulagé: « Harry! Je crois bien qu'avec tous ça j'ai fini par avoir une hallucination. Mes nerfs ont dû lâcher parce que j'ai bien cru voir Sirius et tes parents! » Son regard tomba alors sur Ron, toujours bouche bée, puis sur les trois personnes qui s'étaient prudemment approchées. Harry l'obligea à se relever, histoire de prévénir toute éventuelle retombée dans les pommes.

« Ron, Hermione, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment c'est possible, mais je vous présente mes parents- ceux-ci leur firent un signe de tête et un petit sourire gêné. Bien sûr vous connaissez déjà Sirius. » Le concerné leur fit un petit coucou, l'air très amusé par la tête du petit couple.

« Attention Ron, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche. » dit Sirius. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment rêvé pour se moquer de lui, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ron referma hâtivement la bouche, serrant instinctivement Hermione contre lui. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendaient pas à ça. James décida finalement de rompre le silence, il serra la main de Ron, puis celle d'Hermione.

« Alors comme ça c'est vous Ron et Hermione. Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. » Harry expliqua alors à ses amis ce qui s'était passé, et comment il avait raconté à ses parents son enfance et sa scolarité. Il venait d'attaquer la 4ème année lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Lorsque Ron suggéra de retourner dans le château, se posa alors le problème épineux de comment se rendre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore sans se faire remarquer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se retrouver pris au piège au milieu de la foule tapageuse et fêtarde, et ils devaient se rendre là-bas pour avoir des explications. Ils avaient commencé à remonter vers le château et étaient arrivés au niveau du Saule Cogneur lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette titubante se diriger vers eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...? » dit Harry. Il pensait avoir reconnu la personne, mais c'était impossible, il était mort... Bon c'est vrai que récemment cette notion était devenu relative, mais tout de même, quatre résurrections en deux heures... C'est alors que Ron s'exclama:

« Hey, mais c'est Rogue! » Ils se précipitèrent vers le maître des potions qui titubait toujours dans leur direction, l'air désorienté. « La vache, il a pas rajeuni, Servilus » souffla Sirius.

« T'es pas super frais non plus, Patmol » répondit James.

« Dis donc toi, tu serais pas en train de me traiter de vieux par hasard? »

« Eh, tu as 38 ans maintenant, il va falloir t'y faire! » James parut choqué une seconde, puis haussa les épaules. Harry était déjà arrivé au niveau de Rogue et le soutenait avec l'aide de Ron. « Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie! » s'exclama Hermione.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un Rogue passablement choqué se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les autres avaient réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ils se trouvaient présentemment face au portrait de Dumbledore, et tentaient de le réveiller. Ils parvinrent enfin à le secouer de sa torpeur lorsqu'Harry agita une coupelle remplie de Malice Réglisse devant le tableau.

Le vieil homme fit rapidement l'inventaire des personnes présentes dans la pièce avec un air d'étonnement poli, puis dit: « Et bien, voilà qui est inattendu. »

« Professeur, dit Harry, nous nous demandions si par hasard vous auriez une explication au fait que certains morts aient rescucités ce soir. A savoir les personnes ici présentes et le professeur Rogue. »

« A vrai dire, je suis assez perplexe. La seule explication que je vois est que _quelqu'un_ a renvoyé certaines personnes en récompense; »

« En récompense de quoi? » demanda James.

« Je pense qu'une autorité supérieure a décidé de récompenser le jeune Harry ici présent pour son dévouement et son courage. Il a sauvé des centaines de vies, peut-être même des milliers... » A ces mots, Harry se sentit rougir et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il était inutile d'en faire tout un plat. Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment avec le tableau, de tout et de rien, de Harry, des changement survenus à Poudlard les 15 dernières années...

Le soir suivant, Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur un vieux canapé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, présentemment très occupé à ronfler. Ses parents s'étaient endormi dans un autre canapé, Sirius était vautré dans un fauteuil, et Ron et Hermione s'étaient éclipsés dans un dortoir déserté. C'est face à ce charmant tableau que se retrouva le professeur Rogue, ou plutôt le directeur Rogue. Le portrait du vieux fou lui avat expliqué par quel miracle il était en vie, et qui l'avait secouru. Contre tout sentiment naturel, il s'était résolu à partir à la recher de Potter pour le remercier. Ca s'annonçait déjà suffisament difficile comme ça sans qu'en plus il ait à le faire en plus en face de Bambi et du clébard. Il soupira, puis avança résolument vers le jeune endormi et le secoua sans ménagement. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa main plongeant à la recherche de sa baguette. Il arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'il vit qui l'avait réveillé, puis demanda « Qu'est ce que vous voulez? » d'un ton passablement impoli. Il faisait un beau rêve. Un rêve avec Ginny.

« Je suis venu vous remercier Potter » dit Rogue en tentant vainement de prendre son habituel ton froid et cassant. Il lui devait trop pour pouvoir continuer à le mépriser. Harry le regarda, l'air stupéfait. « Et bien, de rien. » finit par balbutier Harry une fois revenu de sa stupeur. Rogue était manifestement mal à l'aise.

« Bon et bien, je dois y aller maintenant. Il faut quelqu'un pour superviser la reconstruction de l'aile ouest. Les géants ont démoli tout un pan de mur. » Sur ces mots, dans un tourbillon de capes, il quitta la pièce. En entendant le portrait se refermer, Sirius se réveilla. « Kékiya? » marmonna t'il.

« C'est Rogue. Il était venu me remercier. » dit Harry. Il était toujours sous le choc.

« Te _remercier_? Rassure- moi, tu rigoles là? » Sirius avait les sourcils levés si haut qu'ils menaçaient de sauter de son front. Harry aquiesca.

« Et ben, ça lui a fait du bien, la mort à Servilus » dit Sirius en s'étirant dans son fauteuil. Ce truc avait fait subir le martyr à son dos.

Décidément, il se passait beaucoup de choses incroyables ces derniers temps.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, avant toute chose, merci à mes reviewers et à tous les malades qui ont pris sur leur temps libre pour me lire. Ca me touche.

Je n'ai pas pu résister: J'ai fait revenir Rogue. C'était trop injuste de le laisser comme ça alors qu'on sait qu'il est gentil en fin de compte.

Disclaimer: Jouons donc à « caché-coucou »

Coucou! Qui est là?

Quelqu'un à qui rien n'appartient!

Comme vous avez été sages, j'ai décidé de mettre une scène un peu olé olé rien que pour vous!

Chapitre 4

Une demi-heure après le départ de Rogue, tout le monde était réveillé et pour le moins affamé. Harry, James et Sirius décidèrent de descendre aux cuisines histoire ce qu'ils pourraient récupérer pendant que les autre restaient papoter dans la tour en attendant leur retour. Lily semblait décidée à obtenir des renseignements sur la vie amoureuse de son fils, et étant donné que lui-même n'était pas très bavard à ce sujet elle avait décidé de tirer les vers du nez à un Ron et une Hermione passablement tendus. Utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour se faufiler incognito dans les couloirs était exclu: ils ne rentreraient jamais à trois là-dessous. Ils s'étaient donc résolus à se montrer, de toute manière ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, et après tout Mme Pomfresh avait vu les rescusités, elle avait déjà dû mettre les professeurs au courant. Sans parler de Rogue. Seigneur, tout le château devait être au courant à présent.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors que Sirius racontait une anecdote très drôle impliquant un hérisson, de la crème glaçée et Servilus (je vous laisse imaginer le reste, moi je n'ose pas, connaissant le lascar), Harry entendit une petite vois l'appeler, une voix délicieusement familière. Lui seul l'avait entendu, et rougissant déjà il dit à son parrain et à son père d'y aller sans lui, il les rejoindrait à la tour. Sirius lui sourit d'un air entendu (il avait remarqué une petite silhouette rousse les suivant depuis un certain temps) et entraîna un James perplexe vers les cuisines. Il lui expliquerait en route.

Harry attendit que les deux hommes disparaissent au coin du couloir pour se retourner, et il vit alors Ginny à quelques pas de lui, qui le regardait d'un air timide. Après tout, il l'avait tout de même quittée, comment savoir s'il voudrait toujours d'elle si longtemps après. Comprenant sa gêne, Harry s'avanca vivement vers elle et sans mot dire, posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, se pencha vers elle et avec une infinie douceur, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny passa ses bras autour de son cou, répondant avec passion à son baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rompit le baiser, fixa Harry avec intensité, le prit par la main, et l'entraîna sans ménagement dans une pièce vide toute proche. C'était une salle de classe désaffectée, avec quelques vieux bureaux cassés repoussés contre le mur du fond et une estrade en bois. De la poussière flottait dans l'air, la lumière du jour la transformant en milliers d'étincelles envoûtantes. Ginny se serra contre Harry et commenca à déposer mille petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules, descendant lentement mais sûrement toujours plus bas.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir... » murmura t'elle contre sa poitrine.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, tu n'imagine même pas. Il lui releva la tête, et la regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit: Je t'aime, Ginny. » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et se relevant elle lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait aussi, de tout son âme. (ne serais-je pas en train de tomber dans le cucul? Oh et puis on s'en fiche). C'est alors que sans trop savoir comment Harry se retrouva sans chemise. Il abandonna toute tentative de pensée rationnelle et embrassa goulûment la gorge de Ginny, ses épaules, sa poitrine...

Assez rapidement, les vêtements furent éparpillés un peu partout et ils se retouvèrent tous deux allongés dans la poussière. « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veut? » demanda Harry, le souffle légèrement saccadé. Cette fille lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. « Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre. » soufla Ginny en roulant sur lui.

Comme je suis une vilaine sadique, je coupe là. Mouahaha!!!

Sirius et James, transportant suffisament de nourriture pour tenir un siège de plusieurs mois, remontaient gaiement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée de Harry resté seul avec Ginny. Sirius avait été un peu surpris de voir qui était la dulcinée de son filleul, mais après tout ça tombait sous le sens quand on y réfléchissait. Lorsqu'il avait décrit la jeune fille à James, il n'avait pû s'empêcher de rire en voyant à quel point son ami étai fier du bon goût et du sex appeal de son fils. Harry n'était pas un tombeur à proprement parler, mais il était certain que bon nombre de filles le regardaient avec interêt. Après tout il était Le Sauveur, L'élu, Celui-qui-a-survécu, et tout le tralala. Sans compter qu'il était grand, mince et musclé, avec un petit côté aventurier ténébreux particulièrement attirant. Lorsque les deux hommes repassèrent par le couloir dans lequel Harry les laissés, ils entendirent des coups sourds et des onomatopées étouffés provenant d'un classe vide. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans faire de commentaires, mais il était manifeste qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Ils remontèrent rapidement à la salle commune, toujours déserte en l'absence des élèves. Les quelques 7è années restés se battre étaient rentrés chez eux, et le château était à présent bien plus calme. La plupart des gens toujours présents étaient occupés à soigner une monstrueuse gueule de bois.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione avaient rapidement rendu les armes face au feu nourri de questions de Lily, et avaient bon an mal an raconté tout ce qu'ils savaient des amours d'Harry, depuis le désastre Cho jusqu'à Ginny. Ils se sentaient un peu coupables vis-à-vis de leur ami, mais il était tout simplement impossible d'échapper à Lily la Tornade, c'en était presque effrayant. Ils étaient revenus sur un terrain de conversation plus neutre lorsque James et Sirius débarquèrent avec la victuaille. « Alors, tu as fini de les torturer? » dit James en se baissant pour embrasser sa femme.

« Oui, mon amour. Tu savais qu'Harry était amoureux? » demanda t-elle. Sirius faillit s'étouffer avec sa bièraubeurre, alors que James, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air innocent, répondait « Non! Et de qui? » Sirius était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux particulièrement peu discret, et Ron et Hermione le regardaient, l'air interloqués.

« De la soeur de Ron, Ginny. » Lily avait l'air radieuse à la pensée que son bébé ait une chérie. James se demanda quelle tête elle aurait fait si c'était elle qui était passée dans le couloir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir tout a fait assimilé qu'Harry avait à présent près de 18 ans, et qu'il débordait d'hormones. James répondit un truc bateau du genr 'oh mais c'est merveilleux', et s'appliqua de toutes ses forces à ne pas rire, ce qui était compliqué lorsqu'on voyait que Sirius était rouge tomate à force de se retenir d'exploser.

Au bout de d'une demi heure de sourires entendus et de gloussement de la part de Sirius et James, et de regard perplexes de la part des trois autres, Hermione suggéra qu'on les conduise à l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste histoire de voir si ça les calmerait. En vain. C'est alors qu'Harry entra dans la pièce suivi de près par Ginny, tous deux arborant un grand sourire niais et des moutons de poussière dans les cheveux. « Salut tout le monde! Eh, q'est-ce qu'ils ont les deux là? » demanda Harry, voyant son père et son parrain finalement exploser en se roulant par terre en hurlant de rire. Il échangea un regard avec Ginny qui rougissait déjà: ils avaient oublié de jeter un sortilège de silence sur leur salle. Et merde. Voyant Ginny rougir, Ron et Hermione comprirent ce qui s'était passé: Hermione les regarda l'air surprise mais ravie, tandis que Ron articulait silencieusement à l'intention d'Harry « Bien joué ».

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? » finit par dire Lily, se rendant compte que quelque chose d'important lui échappait. James et Sirius rirent de plus belle, ils paraissaient à deux doigts de s'étouffer. Harry prit un sandwitch, évitant soigneusement de répondre, immédiatement imité par Ginny. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard rapide puis Hermione dit lentement: « Et bien, on dirait que Ginny et Harry se sont... euh, réconciliés. » Lily parut se demander une seconde ce que ça avait de si drôle, puis ses yeux s'équarquillèrent et elle lâcha un petit « Oh! ».

Une fois les deux surexités calmés et le repas englouti, il fut décidé que le lendemain serait consacré à aller au ministère faire régulariser la situation des anciens décédés. Le nom de Sirius étant été lavé post-mortem, la difficulté principale tiendrait à parvenir à faire sortir Harry entier des bras des centaines de gens reconnaissants qui voudraient le remercier.

« Bon, on a 10 heures à tuer. Une petite partie de Quidditch? » proposa James.

« Ca me paraît compliqué » répondit Harry.

« Et pourquoi? » James était visiblement déçu.

« Et bien premièrement, je n'ai plus de balai. Deuxièmement, on a trois attrapeurs. Troisièmement le terrain de Quidditch est un vrai champ de ruines. » dit calmement Harry. Il savait que son père avait hâte de se mesurer à lui, et lui même n'était plus monté sur un balai depuis un an et mourait d'envie de voler un peu, mais le moment était mal choisi. « On a qu'a descendre à l'infirmerie voir Remus. Les parents de Ron seront sûrement là aussi. »

L'idée parut excellente à tout le monde, et en dépit de l'heure tardive on se mit en route pour le troisième étage.

Voilà, voilà: prochain chapitre, les retrouvailles des Maraudeurs. Et j'ai décidé de faire une faveur à Lunard, je vous laisse deviner quoi.

Comme d'habitude, la boiboite à bonheur est juste là en sur votre gauche, alors si vous voulez me laisser un mot doux (ou pas d'ailleurs, les critiques c'est constructif après tout) n'hésitez pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous, infiniment, vous êtes supers.

Rafikis: et bien coquine, c'est comme ça qu'on travaille? Hihi...

Diane: elle n'est jamais morte, comme son mari, donc non ce n'est pas ça... Héhéhé

Disclaimer: Une fois de plus, non, les personnages ne sont pas les miens.(soupir desespéré)

Alors que le joyeux groupe remontait le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

« Laissez moi sortir d'ici tout de suite! tonna une voix d'homme, celle de Remus. Entendant cela, Sirius, Remus et Lily se mirent à courir.

-Hors de question, M. Lupin, vous devez vous reposer! répondit une Mme Pomfresh manifestement outrée.

-J'ai dormi près de 24 heures! Je _suis_ reposé! » De toute évidence il était décidé à sortir. « Il faut que je les voit! Il faut que je sois sûr qu'ils sont bien là! » Sur ces mots, deux maraudeurs et une rousse déchaînée déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour, ils se retrouvèrent face à un conglomérat humain de bras et de jambes émétant des cris étouffés et des paroles inaudibles de l'extérieur.

« Ahem » dit Ron au bout de près d'une minute à passer totalement inaperçu. Ils se seraient bien rabattus sur Tonks en attendant, mais elle était dans une pièce à part en train de nourrir le petit Ted.

Harry était particulièrement pressé de rencontrer son filleul. Le groupe se sépara finalement, tous rouges, essouflés, extatiques. Tout le monde s'entassa tant bien que mal sur trois lits voisins, et on entama les explications sur le retour des morts, effort qui fut ruiné deux minutes plus tard lorsque Tonks revint avec Ted. Cette apparition provoqua une nouvelle vague d'embrassades et de présentations, et il fallut recommencer toute l'explication depuis le début, cette fois sans l'aide d'Harry qui avait pris Ted dans ses bras et était très occupé à émettre toute une série de bruits ridicules. Ginny le regardait faire avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement, ses pensées vagabondant vers l'avenir. Peu à peu, la conversation dériva vers le terrain du coeur, et Harry fut brutalement sorti de son petit monde lorsque Sirius lança l'air de rien:

« Et toi, Harry, quand est-ce que tu te décide à te passer la corde au cou?

-Pardon ?! répondit-il, légèrement paniqué. Ginny et lui ne s'étaient remis ensemble que quelques heures auparavant, tout ça était un peu prématuré.

- Oh, ça va, mon grand, tout le monde le sait que tu es dingue de ma soeur. » Ron ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'en remettre une petite couche, juste pour le plaisir. Harry avait l'air d'avoir avalé un guidon de vélo dans le sens de la largeur. Rajoutez un le bébé dans les bras, les moutons de poussière dans les cheveux et le teint rouge écarlate, et vous comprenez pourquoi tout le monde explosa de rire.

- Relaxe, mon grand, on rigole » dit James en donnant une tape sur l'épaule à son fils. Celui-ci tenta un petit rire peu convaiquant, déclanchant des rires supplémentaires, et lanca un regard à Ted impliquant clairement que ses parents étaient siphonnés.

Lorsque Mme Pomfresh revint dans l'infirmerie, elle était profondément heureuse. Elle venait annoncer à un de ses patients une nouvelle merveilleuse. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'elle vit une dizaine de personnes hilares vautrées sur trois de ses lits, elle ne tenta même pas de les mettre dehors. « M. Lupin, c'est merveilleux! Vous êtes guéri!» Toutes les personnes présentes la regardèrent, interloqués.

« Tu es malade Lunard? demanda James, l'air inquiet.

-Pas que je sache. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Poppy?

-Fenrir est mort!

- Oui, ça je sais, mais encore?

- Le loup-garou qui vous a contaminé est mort, la malediction qu'il vous a transmise est donc annulée! »

Remus la fixa, bouche bée. Puis soudain, il se jeta sur sa femme et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il la lâcha rapidement, puis deux secondes et demie plus tard se retrouva coincé sous un tas d'amis essayant tous de le féliciter en même temps. Harry avait même rendu Ted à sa mère pour se joindre à la mêlée. S'ensuivit une fête impromptue qui dura toute la nuit et qui laissa l'infirmerie dans un état épouvantable, avec des morceaux de nourritures apportés par Kreattur (Sirius était resté bouche bée en voyant le respect et l'affection qu'il portait à Harry) jonchant le sol et des plumes provenant d'une bataille d'oreillers volentant un peu partout.

Peu après l'aube, à peine 24 heures après le retour de Lily, James, Sirius et Rogue patmi les vivants, ces derniers, accompagnés d'Harry partirent pour le ministère afin de régulariser leur situation. La situation sur place était pour le moins chaotique, le nouveau ministre avait pris ses fonctions moins de deux heures plus tôt, des hiboux arrivaient de partout et les quelques employés suffisament tenaces pour venir travailler alors que tout le monde faisait la fête étaient totalement débordés. Fort heureusement, très peu de gens étaient venus avec des requêtes précises et ils mirent relativement peu de temps à attraper au vol quelqu'un de compétent pour établir les papiers nécéssaires. Rogue étant mort trop peu de temps pour que le ministère soit mis au courant, son cas fut vite réglé et il put partir voir le ministre pour discuter du qui serait son successeur à la tête de l'école. En effet, il ne voulait plus être directeur, son règne avait été marqué par trop de choses désagréables. Il désirait simplement réintégrer son vieux bureau humide et continuer à terroriser ses élèves en paix. Les trois autres en revanche durent remplir des paperasses à n'en plus finir, et Harry également dut rédiger une attestation disant qu'il acceptait de leur retourner son héritage. Non pas que Sirius fut ravi de récupérer la maison de ses ancêtres, mais c'était nécéssaire, alors bon...

En ressortant du ministère quatre heures plus tard, ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur dans l'intention de prendre un verre avant de retourner au château. Leur arrivée, ou plus précisément l'arrivée d'Harry, dans le bar provoqua quasiment une émeute dans la pièce bondée. Seul le fait que beaucoup de gens avaient toujours peur de Sirius (surtout qu'il était censé être mort) l'empêcha de finir écrabouillé par des gens un peu trop reconnaissants. Il commencait tout juste à s'extraire de la foule en furie lorsqu'un voix atrocement désagréable retentit derrière lui:

« Et bien, et bien, mais qui vois-je? Notre sauveur à tous... Vous répondrez bien à quelques questions...? » En reconnaissant Rita Skeeter, Harry lâcha un juron peu discret et tenta une retraite discrète, mais ce fut peine perdue étant donné que Rita reconnut Sirius et ses parents. Même elle en resta pantoise. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, James demanda discrètement à Harry qui était cette femme qui ressemblait si fort à un catcheur mexicain. « Rita Skeeter, murmura t-il, une journaliste. Quand elle n'est pas occupée à me pourrir la vie, elle écrit des bouquins pour salir la mémoire de Dumbledore et elle raconte des horreurs dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur quiconque peut faire vendre. » James se retourna vers elle, et lui lança un regard assassin. Lily avait entendu les paroles de son fils et avait décidé que des mesures concrètes s'imposaient. Elle fendit la foule jusqu'à la journaliste, et d'une voix basse et menaçante lui dit « Approchez-vous une seule fois de mon bébé, osez écrire quoi que ce soit sur lui, et je vous jure que l'état de vos doigts ne vous permettra plus d'écrire une seule ligne. » Rita, habituée aux menaces, ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« C'est à ça que servant les plumes à papote, ma chérie. Et après tout, je ne fais qu'informer le public. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre fils déchaîne les passions de cette manière, il est tellement instable. C'est vrai, il est le seul à savoir comment est _vraiment_ mort Dumbledore. » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Pour Lily, c'en fut trop. Sans réfléchir, elle envoya de toutes ses forces son poing droit sur le nez de Skeeter, puis partit sans se retourner. Au moins, inutile de se demander quelle serait le une de le Gazette le lendemain.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'aire de transplanage la plus proche, Harry regardait sa mère avec un air à la fois choqué et franchement admiratif. James avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et affichait sans aucun doute possible sa fierté. Sirius souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Une fois de retour au château, une banderole tendue au milieu de l'entrée de la Grande Salle les acceuillit, portant la mention « Le staff de Poudlard félicite officiellement son ex-élève puncheuse ».

« Et bien, les nouvelles vont vite... » dit Harry, amusé, tout en attrapant au vol une flûte de champagne qui passait par là.

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Pas commode la Lily... Pour les reviews, c'est comme d'habitude, en bas à gauche. S'il vous plaît.

Si vous êtes sages, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long.


	6. Chapter 6

Rafikis, Nanou, et tous mes autres petits reviewers chéris: merci, vous m'encouragez plus que vous ne le pensez!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de boucher un trou laissé par leur maman, et je ne gagnerai jamais un kopec avec ça.

Je précise que je ne sais pas exactement où cette histoire va me mener, ni combien de temps encore elle va durer.

Chapitre 6

La fête avait battu son plein toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée, le point culminant ayant été une bataille de nourriture géante. Sirius avait eu le malheur de lancer à « James ! Même pas cap de lancer un petit suisse à Lily! » et quand l'intéréssée avait répondu en se faufilant sans bruit derrière lui et en lui écrasant sans cérémonie un oeuf frais sur le crâne -prétextant que c'était excellent pour les cheveux- la situation était rapidement devenue incontrôlable. Même le professeur Mc Gonagall avait été surprise en train de lancer du pudding sur Rusard. La remise en ordre de la Grande Salle avait pris un temps fou, et elle n'était toujours pas terminée lorsque Hagrid débarqua en trombe avec l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier. A la une s'étalait une photo de Rita Skeeter, le nez manifestement cassé, bleui et gonflé. L'article accompagnant l'image faisait part des étranges résurrections survenues récemment, sans pour autant sous entendre qu'elles étaient le fruit de la magie noire. Selon Hagrid, Skeeter avait échappé de peu au lynchage après le départ d'Harry du Chaudron Baveur à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui, et elle avait dû juger plus prudent de ne pas traiter le sauveur du monde magique de mage noir. L'état du nez de la journaliste avait été justifié par le choc émotionnel de la résurrection de Lily, apparemment elle avait eu un besoin irrepréssible de déverser son énergie sur quelqu'un. Cette information fut acceuillie par une copieuse quantité de ricanements.

Si Skeeter s'était abstenue de s'en prendre à Harry, elle ne s'était pas privée de déversersa bile sur quelqu'un d'autre, à savoir le professeur Rogue. Slughorn n'avait été que trop heureux de retourner à sa retraite, laissant ainsi son poste à Rogue, mais au vu des événements survenus au cours de l'année et bien que son affirmation comme quoi il protégeait les élèves des Carrow semblait fondée, il restait hautment suspect aux yeux du grans public. Sans pour autant formuler d'accusations ouvertes ou réclamer un procès, Skeeter multipliait les sous-entendus malsains et les insinuations, au cours d'un article concernant son successeur au poste de Directeur, à savoir le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait préféré rester à son poste actuel et continuer à enseigner.Harry se dit qu'il devait trouver un moyen de faire reconnaître le maître des potions à sa juste valeur.

Suite à la nomination de Flitwick, il avait été décidé que l'école ne rouvrirait pas avant septembre, même si théoriquement il restait un mois avant la fin de l'année. Tous les examens avaient été accordés d'office à tout le monde, histoire de simplifier le processus. Après tout, c'était la fête que diable! Le directeur avait besoin de temps pour remplacer les membres du corps enseignant manquant. Le poste d'étude des moldus, de sortilèges, de défense contre les forces du mal et d'histoire de la magie étaient à pourvoir. Remus accepta avec joie de réintégrer son poste à la DFCFM. Le professeur Binns, pour une raison inconnue, avait disparu. On supposait qu'après avoir enseigné l'histoire si longtemps, le fait d'avoir lui-même assisté à un événement historique l'avait mis en paix et qu'il était parti dans l'au-delà, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il y ait après la mort. Aucun des rescussités n'avaient été d'une grande aide à ce sujet, ils ne gardaient aucun souvenir de leur mort. Flitwick avait demandé dans le plus grand secret à Sirius s'il voulait reprendre le poste. Celui-ci n'avait pas donné de réponse ferme, mais il était terriblement tenté. Harry se dit que laisser en permanence deux maraudeurs et Rogue dans le même château donnerait probablament lieu à des moment d'antologie. Les cours d'histoire promettaient d'être funkys.

Le lendemain matin, Harry remit discrètement une lettre à Slughorn en lui demandant d'en toucher un mot au rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, afin que son contenu paraîsse dans l'édito, moyennant une boîte d'ananas confits. Cette lettre expliquait très clairement le rôle joué par Rogue pendant la guerre, insistant sur l'héroïsme dont il avait fait preuve, omettant volontairement de dire que c'était de sa main que Dumbledore était mort puisque ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute manière. Harry affirmait avec force que Rogue avait toute sa confiance et qu'il était un rouage capital de la chute de Voldemort, un héros. Il avait cependant veillé à ne pas tomber dans l'hagiographie et à ne pas en faire trop. Ca ne serait pas untile de réhabiliter Rogue si celui-ci devait en mourir de honte. Tout le staff de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre, ses parents, Sirius et lui-même avaient signé. Un petit cadeau pour le remercier de l'avoir guidé jusqu'à l'épée et sauvé de la noyade.

L'édito de l'édition du soir de la Gazette eut l'effet d'une bombe. Rogue, auparavant regardé avec crainte, était à présent regardé, avec crainte, certes; mais aussi avec respect. Pour tout remerciement, Harry eut droit à un signe de tête, ce qui lui suffit amplement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le respectait qu 'il allait faire copain-copain avec Rogue, et puis Sirius et James en auraient fait une attaque. Ils s'étaient néanmoins adoucis à son égard, la preuve ils ne s'étaient toujours pas battus et personne n'avait changé de couleur ou n'avait reçu de bombe à eau (sauf Rusard, mais ça c'était l'oeuvre de Peeves).

Harry passait presque tout son temps avec ses parents; il voulait tout savoir d'eux, les connaître. Mais plus que tout il voulait sentir leur présence, s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas un rêve, qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître soudainement. Il les voulait auprès de lui pour toujours. En dépit de tout cela, il trouvait encore le moyen de passer du temps avec Ginny, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les choses avncaient à grands pas. Ils dormaient ensembles, avaient reçu la bénédiction de Molly, et envisageaient d'emménager ensemble après que Ginny aurait fini sa septième année. Après tout ce temps perdu, ils refusaient de rester séparés. Par ailleurs, Harry avait eu ce que Flitwick avait baptisé ses « ASPIC par contumace », le directeur lui avait donné son diplôme même s'il n'avait plus été en cours depuis un an, jugeant qu'il avait largement prouvé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller ne matière de magie. A la rentrée, Harry avait envisagé de monter une extension de l'AD à Pré-Au-Lard, ouverte à tous moyennant une cotisation modique. Cela sauverait probablement des vies à l'avenir, et lui permettrait de ne pas s'éloigner du château. Il en avait parlé avec Flitwick, qui lui avait proposé de venir donner un cours par semaine au château, jugeant l'idée magnifique, et de faire une conférence de temps à autre auprès des élèves sur les dangers de la magie noire, des Serpentards en particulier. Harry avait accepté avec joie, et avait chargé Hagrid de lui trouver un local suffisament grand au village. Il s'y était mis sur le champ avec un enthousiasme enfantin particulièrement touchant.

Ginny était heureuse, tout simplement. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa famille était sortie indemne de la guerre, sa mère la regardait avec des yeux pleins d'émotion sachant que sa petite fille avait un amoureux, et elle allait bientôt être tante. Bill et Fleur attendaient une petite fille, c'était officiel. Molly était déchaînée. Ses beaux-parents étaient adorables, tout allait pour le mieux. Lily l'avait soumise à un véritable interrogatoire la première fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules, mais elle avait dû fournir des réponses satisfaisantes puisque depuis elle se montrait la plus charmante des femmes. James était au courant du manège de sa femme, mais n'avait pu faire guère mieux que de lancer à Ginny un regard compatissant en la laissant aux mains de Lily.

Ron et Hermione flottaient littérallement sur un nuage. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, et depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les joies de la bagatelle, ils s'y adonnaient avec assiduité. Il était fréquent de les voir s'engrouffrer dans une pièce vide ou s'évanouir derrière un bosquet aux moments les plus inattendus. Harry les taquinait souvent en leur demandant de lui mettre un petit de côté. Ils avaient d'ores et déjà pris des dispositions pour emmenager ensemble dans un appartement à Pré-Au-Lard le plus rapidement possible. En attendant tout le monde restait au château, après tout il y avait largement assez de place.

Sirius avait commencé à faire de plus en plus sérieusement du charme à une jolie vendeuse de prêt-à-sorcier, et il revenait souvent de balades nocturnes avec un grand sourire niais étalé sur le visage. James et Lily étaient pour leur part au septième ciel. Ils avaient enfin pu connaître leur fils, qui s'était révélé être un jeune homme charmant, mature et intelligent, drôle et incroyablement attachant. Un homme bien. Ils étaient plus proches, plus amoureux que jamais, et James avait même commencé un harcèlement en règle de sa femme pour donner un petit frère à Harry. Au bout de quelques jours de « Steuplésteuplésteuplésteupléééé » elle avait accepté d'y réfléchir. James avait esquissé une petite danse de la victoire, l'avait soulevée et jetée sur son épaule, et l'avait emmener « s'entraîner ».

Ayé, un dernier chapitre de bouclé. Alors, alors?

Pour répondre à cette question, la boîboîte à parlotte est juste là en bas à gauche si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Je précise qu'à mon sens ni Harri ni Hermione ne pouvaient être nommés Directeur. Jamais le ministère n'aurait confié le poste à quelqu'un de si jeune et de si inexpérimenté en la matière. Désolée. Mais tout le monde aime Flitwick, pas vrai? Mon beau-père pense que c'est un guerrier du chaos qui s'ignore, moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense qu'il le sait mais qu'il le cache pour ne pas effrayer les élèves.

Bon, je vais arrêter ce fic ici (de toute façon ça fait un happy end, youpi tralala), parce que je pars en avcances d'une part, et d'autre part parce que j'ai un manque d'inspiration monstrueux. Je me suis bien amusée avec cette petite fic gentille, histoire de me mettre en jambe. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être en mesure de promettre d'être aussi gentille envers les personnages la prochaine fois... Sadique je suis, sadique je resterai. Merci encore à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, vous êtes de vrai petits anges (distribue des chocolats à la ronde). Je reprendrai peut-être cette histoire pour n sequel, qui sait...


End file.
